<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanguine Cry by januarywren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588292">Sanguine Cry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarywren/pseuds/januarywren'>januarywren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Hermione Granger, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breeding Kink, Comeplay, Dom Draco Malfoy, Domestic Fluff, Edwardian Period, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Governess Hermione Granger, Happy Ending, Hermione Granger-centric, Historical Inaccuracy, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Lord Draco Malfoy, Love Confessions, Marking, Marriage, Master/Servant, Mutual Pining, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Requited Love, Romance, True Love, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Young Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarywren/pseuds/januarywren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Why,’ Hermione wanted to ask, after every use of her first name, and when his heated gaze lingered on her. There was nothing that she could give him aside from caring for his son, though he never treated her as a mere governess. </p><p>The times that she spent with Draco, regardless of whether Tom was between them, or not were her favorite, regardless of the impossible dreams they encouraged. She knew without a doubt that she wanted to stay, though she knew that she could not if Draco took another as his mate. </p><p>There were letters in her desk left unsealed and unsent, ones she intended for the Longbottoms and other neighboring families, like the Parkinson’s. All had children that she could care for, and she knew that she could work anywhere with Draco’s recommendation. </p><p>The thought made her heart desperately ache, as everything within her demanded that she stay. Tom lay asleep still in her lap, reminding her of who she would abandon if she sought another position. </p><p>Still...she longed to stay.</p><p>Historical Werewolf AU | A certain governess and her employer pine for one another</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pureblood Romance Oneshots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/gifts">weestarmeggie</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hslades/gifts">hslades</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I blame all the trailers for Emma playing on TV lately - </p><p>I hope that you enjoy this @weestarmeggie, thank you for sending in a request! It's not very smutty, though I'll add a second chapter later, one without young!Tom around... 😳❤ (Added a smutty chapter now!)</p><p>I enjoyed writing this a lot, pining!Draco and Hermione is something that I can't get enough of. 🥺 When I was younger, I read so many governess/servant x master stories, lmao. I'm happy that I was able to write this, and *fingers crossed* the fluff isn't too much. ❤</p><p>Thank you all for reading, here's to hoping next week is better for us all! 🙏🏻</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting,” Hermione read aloud from the book while stroking her charge's temple. She was never far from Tom's side, having been his governess for the past three years. Peter Pan had become a fast favorite of his, and she found the words fitting as she took in the gilded bedroom. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It was a room made with Tom’s whims in mind, with overflowing bookcases, and a cherry oak chest filled with his favorite toys.  He had a small terrier, Nagini, that slept near her charge's bed, who was currently asleep with his dark tail curled over his nose. She had never imagined herself in the grand rooms of the Norfolk estate, with a roaring fire in the grate, and its sleepy heir curled in her lap.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>No, she had never imagined life there at all.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Is he asleep?” she heard a familiar voice, as she marked the page with a silk bookmark.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Without looking up, she nodded her head and heard the rustle of his suit as he crossed the room toward her. His hand soon curled underneath her chin, tipping her head up so her eyes met familiar steel eyes "Hello, love,” Draco murmured, his lips curling into a smile. The endearment made her chest ache, regardless of how improper it was. “Thank you for staying.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Of course,” Hermione replied, “I would never leave Tom alone if he needed me.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It was one of the few evenings that she had off, and she had enjoyed a foray into the village with her friend Willow, who worked as a chef for the neighboring estate, owned by the Notts. By the time she had returned to the manor, Draco had been pacing up and down the study with Tom in his arms. The boy hadn’t stopped crying since she’d left, Draco had admitted, before asking her if she could care for him, as he had an urgent council meeting.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Hermione had agreed without thought and took Tom into her arms, the same as if he were her own child. She never could understand why the sweet boy had been abandoned, when he tucked his head against her shoulder and nestled his small frame against her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He had a quiet yet precocious personality, and a determined will, one that matched her own. Hermione had learned quickly that he preferred to have choices over set decisions, and listened to simple explanations well. He loved nothing more than to learn and adored being read to, far more than he preferred conversations. Among the few words, the nearly four-year-old said was ‘mama,’ a word that Hermione nearly cried at, when she first heard it. It wasn’t a memory that was meant to be hers, nor was the title.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She would never be his mother, no -</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She would only be his governess, and if his father married, she knew that she would have little place left in the household. Hermione was fully aware of the positions that governesses occupied, and she would never be apart of the family.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You mean that you wouldn’t leave him alone with me,” Draco teased, his canines glinting in the low light. He loved to make her blush, the same as any young boy that enjoyed tugging at her hair. “I know that I’m frightful with children, love.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Tom adores you,” Hermione argued, mindful of her volume as the boy stirred in her hold, before nestling into place once more. “He’s most anxious to show you his letters, he was practicing for hours earlier -“</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It was the truth, as the smudges of ink across the desk pronounced, and if Tom had practiced writing her name beside Draco's, well -</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Hermione's gaze skittered from Draco's as she felt the color rise on her cheeks.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>There were some things left better unsaid, Hermione had learned, ever since her days spent in a convent. There had been no other place for her, a girl with nothing to her name, and no family to guide her in a strict world of class lines and blood purity. She remembered the shame still, of when she had first transformed in the gardens beneath a blood moon, and tore through the vegetable patch after a single, near skeletal rabbit.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She had never been a part of the privileged world where pureblood families celebrated their children's first transformations with a glorious hunt, one said to have started by the goddess Artemis, herself. It was a sacred tradition, as many in their society were. If she had a family or clan that had recognized her as theirs, Hermione would have been far from the paltry garden, howling pitifully beneath the moonlit sky.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>And yet, her childhood had taught her how to care for her charges; as she tempered discipline with kindness, and knew how to interject amusement into their lessons. She knew how her young charges felt if they were cooped up inside with nothing but lessons to entertain them. She wanted their world to be as limitless as hers had been limited.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She strove to make them interested in the natural world; helping some to catch and pin a variety of insects, and how to forage for plants, their keen senses discerning between the ‘yucky’ ones, and the ones that tasted like spun sugar on their tongues.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>“There’s an entire world to explore,” she told them, repeating the words she had first believed in at the convent. “And you have every day to do so, little ones.”</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>On the eve of adulthood, she had served as a governess for a kind family, the Longbottoms, who had soon recommended her to Draco Malfoy, one of the foremost alphas in their society.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The Malfoys had long controlled London and the surrounding areas, little happening in the werewolf world without their knowledge. Hermione remembered hearing about them even at the convent, a place where news of the outer world was rare, only discussed in frightened whispers, and behind closed doors.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The Malfoy's long-serving patriarch, Lucius had passed, and his son had been quickly amending the cruelest of the clan’s laws and allowed betas to intermingle with omegas and alphas. His word carried weight, and he was gaining a powerful reputation, even in the remote countryside. Perhaps it was why an orphan had been left on his doorstep, and he hadn’t allowed his clan to take the child away -</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>No, he’d adopted the child himself, something that had moved Hermione to tears when she first heard it. It seemed that Lord Malfoy was determined to live his life his way, a view that extended to doting upon the boy as if he were his own. It was only his responsibilities among his clan that made him look for a governess, as anxious as he was to ensure that Tom would be cared for, while he was away.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She had been loathing to leave the Longbottoms, especially when their child, Neville, had held her hand in his and asked for another story, but she knew that the Malfoys needed her more.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Ah, if only that were true,” Draco mused, drawing Hermione away from her thoughts.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>She blinked as he held her face still, and drew his thumb across her lip.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>His touch was warm and sweet, the same as when she had first met him, and he’d asked for her guidance. “I never had a father,” Draco had confessed, “Lucius was one only in the slightest meaning of the word. I…would appreciate your guidance, Miss Granger.”</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>That was three years ago, and Draco had never gone back on his word, for, as Hermione found, he had meant it when he said that he wanted to truly be a fundamental role in Tom’s life. Hermione had helped Tom to walk while Draco crouched beside her, and encouraged Tom with the sweetest of words.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He was gentle and caring, Hermione knew while guiding Tom the way the precocious boy needed. It was rare when Draco didn't return in time to see Tom before bed, or that he didn't wake him in the morning, helping Hermione to dress, and even bathe him on a regular occasion. As close as the Longbottoms had been to their son, Neville, they had made it clear that the nursery and the study were Hermione's domain.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Yet everything was different, with the Malfoys.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You see,” Draco murmured, the crackling flames drawing shadows across his face. “There’s someone that Tom adores more than me, Granger. He’s a true Malfoy, with his tastes.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Hermione swallowed, her heart feeling taut inside her chest.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>There were nights when she withdrew to the woods and allowed her wolf to run free. She knew that she was a coward, as she left prints in the mud beneath her lord’s window, ones that she hoped he would never see. For both the wolf and the woman knew how she felt about her -</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Her employer.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She had forced herself more than once to think the word, and recoiled from how it tasted on her tongue. He should have been nothing to her, the same as she knew that she was nothing to him. She knew that there would be nothing between them, yet when her hand crept between her thighs, and she pressed a fist against her mouth to smother her cries, there was only one man that she imagined, only one man that she dreamed of having.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Who?” Hermione asked, her voice cracking.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Draco chuckled, his gaze softening as he watched her. “You have no idea, do you?” he asked, and she felt her heart plummet in her chest. She knew how he often teased her, and yet assumed that he did the same to others, like the pureblooded females that gathered close around him. “Tom adores you, Hermione, the same as I do.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Y…You do?” Hermione stuttered something she hadn't done since she was a child with her hand caught in the proverbial cookie jar.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I wanted you ever since we took Tom to the meadow, and I wove flowers through your hair,” Draco admitted, his voice softer than she had ever heard it before. “You’re beautiful, love, and kinder than anyone I’ve ever known, despite how many novels you’ve pilfered from the library,” he teased, and she felt her blush draw across her chest.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He was terribly cruel, Hermione thought, the same as he could be incredibly kind.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Everything about him drew her in, the same as when she had prayed at the convent for a family that would never come. It was a dream that she had wished for with fervent hope, one that slipped through her fingers as she tumbled from childhood. Her dreams would change nothing, yet she dreamed of him all the same.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I always return them,” Hermione countered, and Draco laughed.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You do,” Draco assured her, before pressing a kiss to her temple, “though you haven’t returned my heart, Hermione. Would you,” he hesitated then, his gaze searching hers. “Would you allow me to court you?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She felt tears gather in her eyes then, ones that she never wanted to fall. Still, her body betrayed her, allowing streams of glistening tears to streak down her cheeks. It wasn’t real, her mind whispered, the same as her heart knew that it was, for Draco had never lied to her before, not with his words or his actions.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>There were nights when they spent time near each other, after she had tucked Tom into bed, and went to the great library to read. There, Draco often lingered and would share a bottle of fire whiskey with her, as they recounted their day. There were other times too when his hand would move close to hers or would brush against hers as he handed her a glass, or dared to tuck a loose curl behind her ear.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It was everything that Hermione had been warned against, as the convent knew of many a governess that had been pursued, and subsequently abandoned by their lord, their employer. A lord never mated a governess, the same as nuns remained untouched.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>And yet -</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>‘Why,’ Hermione wanted to ask, after every use of her first name, and when his heated gaze lingered on her. There was nothing that she could give him aside from caring for his son, though he never treated her as a mere governess. The times that she spent with Draco, regardless of whether Tom was between them, or not were her favorite, regardless of the impossible dreams they encouraged. She knew without a doubt that she wanted to stay, though she knew that she could not if Draco took another as his mate. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>There were letters in her desk left unsealed and unsent, ones she intended for the Longbottoms and other neighboring families, like the Parkinson’s. All had children that she could care for, and she knew that she could work anywhere with Draco’s recommendation. The thought made her heart desperately ache, as everything within her demanded that she stay. Tom lay asleep still in her lap, reminding her of who she would abandon if she sought another position. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>Still</em>... </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She would never cry for Draco, though she should have known he would sense the desire for him that burned within her soul. How her thoughts stuttered, and slowed, as his words sank in -!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“If you do not wish to -“</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Draco -“</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I would never,” Draco nipped at his lip, his canines sinking into his skin. “I will never keep Tom from you. You are the only mother he has ever known,” she felt his pheromones on her tongue, laced as they were with anxiety, truth, and hopefulness, “and the only one that I wish for him, whether you are mine or not.” </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Her gaze strayed to his neck, where his skin was untouched by a mating mark.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>How many times had she dreamed of sinking her canines into his neck, claiming him as hers? There were times that she had shied away from thinking of when she had raked her nails across her gland as if it could ever mimic how his touch would feel - </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Unbidden her hand cupped his cheek, a touch that Draco didn’t pull away from, but pressed into. He gave a soft purr, the sound bringing a joyful smile to her lips. “I do,” Hermione whispered, as his eyes snapped to hers. “I w…want you, Draco, and no one else.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>How long had she dreamed to say those words? He asked her to repeat them, and she said them again, and again.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You, Draco,” Hermione said, as sweetly and as earnest as when she recited prayers with her charge, before tucking him into bed. She often prayed for mercy when Draco would find a mate, desperately hoping the woman would be kind to Tom, even if she had little love for him. He was a child that flourished with tenderness, and always asked her for kisses before bed, even if he’d sulked only a half-hour before. “I want you.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>And then Draco smiled like the sun.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Are you sure you don’t want me for Tom?” he teased, as he rested his temple against hers. There was an intimateness to it that overwhelmed them both, as a blush rose on his cheeks, a wonderful mimic of hers. He knew that she meant every word she’d said, the same as he meant his. “Gods, Hermione -“</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>As many nights as she had dreamed of him, he had spent tossing and turning in his bed, desperately aware of the woman that slept down the hall from him. He wanted her more than he wanted anyone, or anything else, his wants and his needs unfaltering.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The knowledge that his son saw her as a mother was one that Draco would never forget, never understanding what a family was as much as when he was with both of them. The very day that she had arrived at the manor’s gate, he was enchanted, with her curls cascading down her back, while she clutched a well-beloved novel against her chest.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I wish to never leave him,” Hermione admitted, earnestly, “nor you, My Lord.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>My love</em>.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It was this truth that brought them closer still, as her arms slipped around his shoulders, and he cradled her head against his. They kissed as sweetly as their confessions were, both of them knowing there would never be another for them. “Draco,” Hermione whispered against his lips, and he whispered her name in turn.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hermione,” Draco said, knowing the name he would whisper before the year’s end -</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>Lady Malfoy</em>.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chat with me: https://januarywren.wixsite.com/januarywren 🌹 </p><p>https://januarywren.tumblr.com/ 🌹</p><p>and ask for me my discord! 🌹</p><p>Beta'd by Irenetessa, thank you so much! 🦝🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jumping back into writing smut again like...😳💖</p>
<p>I hope this chapter isn't too shabby, thank you for reading! 🙌 I always appreciate your comments/messages, kudos, bookmarks, etc. Knowing that people enjoy my work is such an inspiration to write more! 🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Draco leaned against the doorway, a cloying smile on his lips as he regarded his new wife.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He remembered the day she arrived still, a bushy-haired, and solemn governess that he guessed only recently emerged from a convent. He knew their types, as his mother had been the patroness of one such convent, where laughter was disavowed, and dull silence reigned.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>As a child, Draco had dreaded the visits his mother made to the convent, as he was forced to come along with. He far preferred staying by his father’s side, as they tended to his prized peacocks, or went to London to watch an illicit horse race, or visit a gentleman’s club. They were gay occasions, ones that Draco had always looked forward to. Though, as a man and as a Lord, Draco saw a different path for the child that had been left at his door, the one that he had adopted as his very own son.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He wanted a brighter future for Tom, one where he was encouraged and beloved, without becoming a spoiled ninny as the Potter’s had made their son. Nor did he believe that he could raise the boy alone, or with the heiresses that pressed near, and repeated every thought their mothers had stuffed into their heads. Draco wanted someone real, someone, who could guide him in ways that he couldn’t.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Someone exactly like Hermione, the beloved former governess for the Longbottoms.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He had little regard for her then, the governess who would love his son as if he were his own and would soon come to wrap them both around her finger. Hermione was far from solemn and sad, as she had a bold yet empathetic nature, as one came to know her. And she was someone that Draco found himself wanting to know, in ways that he never had felt before, and his inner beast urged him to explore.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>One of Draco's favorite memories was listening to her, as she read a novel aloud to Tom before bedtime. The warmth in her tone had made him ache, for everything that he had never had before. It was soon obvious that Tom adored Hermione as if she were more than his governess, but his mother in truth.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>And Draco adored her too.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The first night that he held her in his arms, he whispered promises in her ear, ones that he had never told a woman before. “<em>I’ll give you the world, Lady Malfoy</em>,” he murmured, his lips kissing her throat, where his mark branded her as his own. She had marked him in turn, his gland scarred from her canines. It was a sinful mark that he reveled in, most of his kind allowing only the alpha to openly covet their mate.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“<em>And if I don’t desire it</em>?" she'd replied, a teasing note to her voice as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She'd urged him closer toward her as if she couldn't have him close enough, dismissing his fears that he would crush her with his larger frame. "<em>If I only wish for you and Tom</em>? <em>What then, husband</em>?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“<em>You have me</em>,” he’d said, meaning every word. “<em>You always will</em>.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Theirs had been a whirlwind courtship after they had confessed their feelings for one another. Draco saw little reason to wait, as she was already his wife in nearly everything but name. For ever since she had come to the manor, everything in his life and his son's was brighter. She was there for Tom's first, wobbling steps and heard the words that he babbled, and Draco soon learned that there was no one like her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Nor would there ever be, as he recognized her former employers were truthful in their recommendation letter. Hermione was able to soothe his son when he cried and coaxed him from the times that he sulked, all without making him spoiled. It was Hermione that his son sought first in the morning, and just before bed.  Draco couldn’t imagine another who would love his son as much as she, and vice versa. Nor had Draco desired another, ever since he came to know his spirited mate, his enchanting wife. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The night she allowed him to mark her, thereby solidifying their matrimonial bond was a time he treasured more than any other, one that he would never forget. His mark was one she could never free herself from, unlike the gold, emerald ring that clung to her ring finger. It was one of Draco's favorite heirloom pieces, passed down from his grandmother to his mother before she'd bequeathed it to his future bride. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Draco?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>A soft, familiar voice broke him free from his thoughts.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I fear our son will never learn to share,” Draco teased, as Hermione stirred from her sleep.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Her dark curls were spilled across the pillow, the same as if she were a pretty virgin in a painting; clad only in her silk negligee. For their honeymoon, he’d purchased her dozens of dresses, some taking minutes to free her from, while others took near hours. She’d giggled the first time he’d growled in frustration, before kissing him sweetly and ruffling his hair. (“<em>So, there is a gown you can’t rip</em>,” she’d teased him, before drawing her skirts up to her thighs, “<em>Could you crawl beneath them, husband</em>?” And he had, something both of them had enjoyed…)</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“He wasn’t pleased to see me,” Draco continued, shaking his head at how their son had sulked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“<em>Mama</em>,” Tom had insisted with narrowed eyes.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Draco had wanted to laugh, seeing how his son was becoming a Malfoy in truth. Tom was as willful as he had been as a child, and he felt far more empathetic than before, for his governess and the tutors that filled his childhood. He was intent still on declaring Tom as his heir when he came of age; though he hoped his temper would relax before then.  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He drew his dress robes aside, and he felt his wife’s eyes upon him, as he padded over to his side of the bed. He was unashamed of his naked frame, nor of his wife’s reaction to it. Slipping between the sheets, he leaned his head back against the gilded headboard.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“He asked for you twice, before he settled for my company,” Draco admitted, slipping his arm around his wife’s waist, as she nestled against his side. "I don't think he believed you had a headache and needed some rest."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I could go see him now -“</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Draco shook his head, before kissing the bridge of her nose. "He'll have you read an entire series to him if you go now. Besides," his lips were gentle as they met hers, and he tasted the sweetness that emanated from her; a rich, clover-like honey drizzled over happiness and apricots, "I want you to myself now, for entirely selfish reasons."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Entirely selfish?” Hermione repeated, and he felt her smile against his lips. “Are you trying to keep me with you, or push me away, Draco?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>There was little malice in her tone, only the note of teasing that he had quickly grown accustomed to. Hers was a quiet humor, unlike the biting wit that his childhood friends, Blaise, or Theo used. They were members of his council, both alphas who were eager to see his control extend through the entire United Kingdom. Once, it had interested Draco as he found himself eager to follow his father's footsteps, until his focus had turned to revel in the family that he had with Hermione and their precocious son, Tom.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“As if I would ever desire to be without you,” Draco replied, scoffing at the thought. He wanted her with him; beside and beneath him, and on top if she wished. As long as she didn’t leave him -</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The thought made his instincts rise to the surface, as the creature within him awoke, with gnashing teeth and an urge to possess his mate. He wanted to feel her, skin against skin, with nothing else between them. "Let me show you how much I wish to have you here," Draco said lowly, his excitement mounting as he heard her pulse quicken.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Please,” Hermione whispered, and it was everything that he needed to hear.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He felt how small she was as he urged her astride him, the same as he had on their wedding night. He purred as she pulled her nightgown above her head, and tossed it aside as she exposed her naked frame to him. “Gorgeous,” he murmured, before urging her forward, as she brushed her chest against his greedy mouth.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He drew her stiff nipple inside his mouth; his tongue warm and insistent as he suckled from her. He wanted her without end, greedier for her than he ever was for another. She drew her arms around his neck and sighed as he suckled, lewd noises filling the air.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It was only the two of them there, with no ghosts between them. "Draco," she whispered as if his very name was a sacred prayer.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She rolled her hips against his, and he groaned as she teased his erection with her wet slit. She had opened for him on their wedding night, allowing him to pleasure her with his mouth and his hand, and his cock that she had adored.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Draco let her nipple slip from his mouth, as his hips rose to meet her own. “I’m here,” he said, watching as her eyes closed when she urged his cock inside her. She was wet and willing, and his bulging cock slid within her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Don’t hold back,” she said, his brave, little girl.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He soon cherished her cries, as his hands steadied her hips, and she began to ride him. With every lift of her hips, his cock would slip from her, only to slide deeper as she came back down on his length. As she set a torturous pace, his hand moved downward, where he stroked her thatch of silky curls. “Lovely,” Draco said, slick covering his very fingertips.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They both moaned as she leaned forward, and pressed her temple against his. "I feel so full," Hermione said, breathless as his fingers stroked her glistening folds. His long, elegant fingers reached places that she couldn’t, and she keened in delight. “Gods -“</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It was more than she could ever imagine, her feelings nothing like the few romance novels she had read. There were no words that would describe the sheer pleasure she felt, and how close she felt to her mate as their sighs became one. She didn’t know where his pleasure started and where hers ended, as they entwined around one another.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She was full of him and still wanted more, as she drew her tongue against the seam of his lips. She wanted him the same as he wanted her, with desire coursing through her veins. He was hers, and she was his, something that neither would ever forget. Their wedding night had proved a revelation for both of them, as her mate made the place between her legs his home.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“More,” she urged, “Please, Draco -“</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>And he gave it to her, as he withdrew from her to position her on her hands and her knees. It was an enchanting sight, one that he would have loved to immortalize in a portrait, with the curve of her pert bum, and how she trembled as he thrust inside her once more.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“My darling girl,” he crooned, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, to keep her upright. He set a merciless pace, one that made her lurch forward with every thrust, though she was forced to take him deeper, as he held her still. Slick gushed in a steady stream, one that covered his length, and dripped on to her thighs.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He wanted everything that she had to give and more.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They moved in sync with one another, as if she were made for him to fuck, and to adore. It was her name on his lips when he came, his seed spurting forth inside her; warm and fertile, and she keened as she tried to take it all in. “I can’t, Draco,” she mewled, though he knew that she could. "Oh gods, I c-can't -"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Their inner beasts played well with one another, as she was his mate, his precious omega. The thought of her swollen with his child made him ache anew for her as if he could bury himself inside, and take her until her scent changed. There were dreams that he had, ones that were the same as when he took himself in hand, and came to the thought of her in his bed, far before he had mated her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She had taunted and teased him by her very nature, as he learned how stubborn, and reckless she could be. She never took chances with Tom, no, but with herself, as he found her climbing an antique ladder to reach books on the top shelves, and wandered freely through town on her days off. He found himself pacing the hallways, with Tom toddling alongside him, as they waited for her to return. He knew that he could never cage her, no -</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He knew that wanted her without end.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Stay,” he longed to cry, “Stay with me, and allow me to make you happy, Hermione,” for he had little doubt that he could. He wanted her smiles and her tears, the same as he desired to see her as she found ecstasy with him, and shattered beneath his touch. He wanted her and her alone, showing the same singlemindedness that he had as a child, and would have done anything to gain his father’s attention.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>As he withdrew his member from her, his hand moved to still his cum inside her; his fingers pressing it back in. “You can,” Draco murmured, making soft, purring noises that he knew would soothe her. “You will, my love.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>And she did, as Draco soon eased her back on to the pillows, and crawled above her. He covered her body with his own, and held his hand between her legs, keeping his seed within her. “Je t’aime chaque jour advantage,” Draco confessed, earnest feeling behind every word.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>I love you more each day</em>.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chat with me: https://januarywren.wixsite.com/januarywren 🌹 </p>
<p>https://januarywren.tumblr.com/ 🌹</p>
<p>and ask for me my discord! 🌹</p>
<p>Beta'd by Grammarly! 🦝🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>